After Work
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: Mello comes home after a long day at work, and needs some 'stress relief'. Bad title is bad. M for a reason, MattxMello.


I know I should be working on a BILLION different things right now, but ohwell X)

* * *

"Matt! I'm home!" I announced, placing my gun on the kitchen table and proceeding into the living room.

"Matt?" I stared at my boyfriend in irritation. He'd fallen asleep on the couch again, leaving his stupid game on in the process. I shut off the TV, ruffled my hair, and poked Matt in the eye. No, I'm not abusive, it's just the only way to wake him up, I swear.

The redhead jerked awake as my finger pierced his eyeball. He gave me a look, and I smirked. "Fuck you," he said in annoyance, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Love you too," I replied sarcastically. "God, why's it so fucking dark in here? What time did you fall asleep, noon?" I turned on the lamp next to the couch where I planted myself only seconds after Matt sat up, narrowly avoiding his head getting sat on.

Matt shrugged. "More like one-thirty." I rolled my eyes. Typical lazy bastard. I sighed in exhaustion, stretching out on the couch and removing my boots with my feet. I reached over to the end table beside me for my chocolate, only to discover its unruly absence.

"Matt," I groaned. "Where's my chocolate?"

Matt shrugged. "I didn't take it, how stupid do you think I am?"

Ignoring whatever he was implying, I sighed and stood up. After thoroughly searching the living room, I gave up and grabbed a new box from the kitchen. I returned to the living room, inhaling chocolate by the pound. I was just about to return to my spot on the couch when (unsurprisingly) Matt lit up a cigarette.

"Jeez, Matt, take it outside for fuck's sake." As I figured, Matt was too lazy to actually go outside to smoke, so he just took a few desperate breathes of that poison before grudgingly putting it out. I scoffed before resuming my rule over the couch, resting my feet on one armrest and my head in Matt's lap. I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes and just think of how awesome it will be when I catch Kira and beat Near.

I was suddenly jerked from my thoughts when I heard the Super Mario Brothers theme blast into my eardrums. I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing the unmistakable blue of Matt's Gameboy.

"Matt, do you mind?" I asked as pleasantly as I could possibly muster. Matt sighed, murmuring a 'fine' before muting his game. I drifted back into soothing thoughts of being number one, to the eerily lulling clicks of the buttons on Matt's Gameboy, and the occasional cheer or curse from its player.

After a few moments, the taps of Matt's Gameboy grew fewer and further between, and I felt something pressing against my head. I sat up and glared at my best friend.

"Pervert," I stated in regard to Matt's slight hard-on. Matt turned so red his face almost matched his hair.

"Shut up, Mello, what do you expect when your head's on my crotch? Fuck you." Matt said half-heartedly, covering his face with his Gameboy. I smirked. That had been the second time he'd said that this evening. Perhaps he was hinting at something...

"Well, if you insist," I said, shamelessly attaching my mouth to the redhead's neck.

The redhead let his Gameboy drop to the floor as he tried to shove me away. "M-Mello, that's not what I mea - nng - meant by 'f-fuck you'..."

I grinned my shit-eating grin as Matt writhed beneath me. I seperated myself from Matt's neck, and opted instead to climb on his lap and kiss him hard on the mouth. My boyfriend kissed me back and glued his hands to my hips, pulling me as close as possible.

I pulled away and made a face. "God, you have _got_ to quit smoking," I said, giving away my insincerity with a smile.

Matt grinned and said, "You love it." I didn't respond, but simply kissed him again, teasing his teeth with my tongue like he loves, absorbing the taste of tobacco. Matt pushed forward, trying desperately to get closer. I pulled away.

"Shirt off!" I moaned, discontented at my loss of control. Matt would've been cocky about this if he wasn't so blinded by desire. I practically ripped Matt's eyebrow piercing out of his face as I forced his striped shirt off over his head. Matt either didn't care or didn't notice, as he proceeded to reattach his mouth to mine, our tongues intertwining.

I felt both of us growing harder, and I needed him _now_. "Mm - ah, Mello, I love you so m-much," Matt choked out as I took his left nipple into my mouth, biting it harshly. I unzipped my tight leather top frantically, my mouth not leaving his chest as I tossed it to the floor.

"I love you more, babe," I breathed out before kissing him sloppily again. He ran his hands over my torso roughly, his fingers ending up in my hair, grabbing it roughly. "Ah... s-sadist," I accused as I undid my belt.

"Masochist," Matt retorted.

"Touché."

Matt smirked. "Avec plaisir, mon cheri," he purred, his sexy French accent making my dick twitch. The redhead aided me in the removal of my leather pants, taking no surprise in my lack of underwear as he grabbed my erection and forced me down to kiss him again.

I emitted a muffled moan into Matt's mouth as he stroked me far too slowly. His other hand found its way down my back to my ass, digging his nails into my skin. When Matt removed his tongue from my mouth and opted instead to trail it along my neck, I regretfully let out a small wimper.

And it seemed that at this point, the seducer had become the seduc_ee_.

All at once, Matt stopped touching me, backed away and began to undo his own pants feverishly, me still straddling him on the couch. I tried to catch my breath as I removed my rosary, placing it on the table beside us and searching the table and its drawers for lube. After a few moments of searching, I groaned and gave up.

"Fuck, outta lube," I announced, kissing Matt after he'd removed his remaining clothing. Matt bit his lip.

"Well we don't have to..." I cut him off with my mouth.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't n-need lube." I replied, biting harder than necessary at my lover's neck, making him moan.

I ground into his hips, murmuring Matt's name incoherently into his neck. "Fuck, Mel," Matt muttered.

I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered, "Real names, Mail."

Matt simply nodded and showed me three fingers. I shook my head and laced my fingers into his, kissing him again before positioning myself to take it dry, closing my eyes and breathing in slowly. "M-Mihael..." he whispered as I lowered myself onto him unbearably slowly.

I winced as the pain hit me, slowing down impossibly further until it began to subside.

Matt smirked. "Thought you l-liked it rough," he murmured teasingly. "You little _slut_."

"I do," I stated calmly, lifting myself up a bit on his shaft.

Matt ran his tongue around my ear. "Then show me, _Mihael_."

I held back a whimper and nodded, speeding up immediately, trying to ignore the pain.

"AHH, oh, _fuuuck_!" I moaned, gripping Matt's shoulders and resting my forehead against his as I shoved him ruthlessly into my prostate, pain slowly being replaced with intense pleasure as I increased my pace exponentially.

"Shit, Mihael...," Matt murmured. He moved his hands over my chest, tonguing my skin roughly.

I kissed the redhead deeply, moaning into his mouth. "Nng, so fucking good, Mail, ngnn..."

Matt nodded and moved his hands to my legs, tossing his head back onto the couch as he touched every inch of skin on my bones. "Ah, Mihael," he grunted. I continued to ride him, hands on his shoulders and tongue down his throat. Somehow, through the blinding ecstasy, he managed to grab my hard-on and stroke in time with him fucking me.

"OHMYGOD, _yesss,"_I hissed, jerking my head back. "Fuck, Mail, don't stop!" I whimpered desperately, pounding myself onto Matt's cock as he jerked me off.

"Fuck, Mel, I l-love you so m-much," he told me, yanking my head down by my hair into a kiss before trailing his tongue down my neck.

"Ah, Mail... g-gonna..."

"Nng, me too, baby!"

"FUCK, MAIL! YES!" I screamed as I came hard onto Matt's upper chest, getting a bit on his face as he moaned and came fast inside me.

Panting heavily, Matt licked the cum off of his chin and kissed me deeply. I crawled off of him and moved towards the other end of the couch to pass out from exhaustion, but Matt stood up. "C'mon, let's go to bed. You gotta work tomorrow."

I shook my head sleepily, practically asleep already. Matt sighed, and I felt his arms around my worn-out torso as he lifted me up. I chuckled quietly, giving my boyfriend a peck on the cheek as he carried me to the bed and laid down next to me.

"Love you so much," I muttered, starting to drift off.

"Love you more," Matt replied, resting his head on my shoulder.

I'd almost reached unconsciousness when a thought hit me. "Hey Matt?"

"Uhh?"

"I'm topping tomorrow," I informed him.

Matt scoffed and kissed my shoulder."You must be asleep, 'cause you're definitely dreaming."


End file.
